


If the dream is a dream (is a nightmare)

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Mindfuck, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt. 夢は夢(また悪夢)であった場合</p><p>Natsume isn't sure of his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the dream is a dream (is a nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【腐向け】的夏落書き詰め合わせ2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124572) by ナヤ. 



it's just a dream

just a dream

there's deep reds and blacks. blur and velvet and satin. easy to slide and move. i swipe my hand across the sleekness,

heat and dampness, a stifled moan and sigh.

a hand reaches to cover my eyes. i breathe out heavily. hot and tired and can't get the air past my throat. it catches and expands there. swelling and a painful tingle.

a breath fans over me. it's hot, but cools. i feel their movement, pushing my thighs with theirs. a sticky closeness.

the body bends close, leaning in to breathe in my ear:

"This is only a dream."

really, what else could this be.

my body folds up, a strong hand guiding my lower self.

my heart throbs - excitement and fear from the indulgence like it was a nightmare.

...a nightmare?

...a secret wish?

...reassurance?

pushing on, i wonder -

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this comic when I came across it. The dialogue and style and colors give an unclear view if it was happening or not. It's very disconcerting because it is unknown if it was a dream or nightmare, reassurance of taking a risk, or non-consensual.


End file.
